


玩具士兵 番外2

by KNSXAY



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSXAY/pseuds/KNSXAY
Summary: 我厨的第一次，好羞涩





	玩具士兵 番外2

“喂臭小子，在门口蹲着干什么呢！快去做菜！”

在第三位客人的催促下，哲夫再也忍不住了，他怒气冲冲的走出门寻找那个臭小鬼的身影

从不客气的哲夫抬起腿就照着山治的后脑勺踢了上去，这么多年却也适应不了的疼痛让山治向前倾斜，差点晕过去

“知道了臭老头！”

只见他坐在离门口不远的地上，两脚踩在台阶上叉开，嘴里叼着烟任烟灰散落在一丝不苟的西装上，手搭在膝盖上方随意的坐着，眼睛望向远方的海面

此刻他揉着后脑勺，愤愤的往店里走去，强迫自己继续投入到工作当中

索隆又走了

不过这并不是山治在午餐时间矿工的原因，这几年早已习惯了索隆不在身边的时候，也不会因为他出海几天而感到难过

但他的情绪的确只会被索隆一个人所影响，从前得知他完成梦想时他激动的在餐厅里走路都转着圈

而昨天的报纸，登的却是大剑豪罗罗诺亚索隆的绯闻，若说是什么不相干的女人也就罢了，他相信索隆不会轻易改变对他的心意

只不过让他在意的是，这个女人是一个蓝色短发与索隆同样喜欢舞刀弄剑的霸气女人，据说是兴趣爱好相同的剑客，并且在索隆出海的早期就已经认识了，之后多次在危难时刻相遇也共同战斗过

而这位蓝发美女的面容，正是跟索隆以前对他讲过的古伊娜的样貌极其相似，至于山治如何知道相似的，那要靠他这几年阅女无数的经验，所有女士的长相都值得被刻在心上，所以很容易他就能知道那两个女人到底有多相似

兴趣爱好相同，加上那张旧相识的脸，严重威胁到了山治

而他恰巧又是一个不愿与女士为敌的绅士，他是个男人不可能会有和女人争风吃醋的一天，可心里还是却还是堵的难受，仿佛不甘心就这么轻易的失去

甚至他想当面问一问索隆的机会都没有，一个人的时候总是会胡思乱想

…………

“咳……”出海离开的人却像是瞬移一般的回到了巴拉蒂，索隆在下午店里没什么人的时候进来了，而毫不知情的山治却依旧在厨房里为晚上的就餐时刻备着料

进门后几个休息的员工盯着他看，被盯的有些尴尬，他只好小声的询问山治的所在地点，无声的伸手指了指后厨便得到了点头确认

进了门便关了个严实，山治显然没想到他突然回来，却也面不改色的装作不在乎的样子，他是男人，才不同女士计较，只不过绿藻头就不一样了

“喔，你回来了啊” 只淡淡的说一句，便继续手里的差事，不再抬头

“手怎么回事？”

索隆走近了牵起山治的手，进门时一眼就发现了他缠着创可贴的手指，也顾不上什么气氛，以前从没见他的手受过伤，索隆知道虽然他嘴上不承认心里肯定还是很在意那个报道的，为此他很自责

“没什么…不小心弄的”

依旧是波澜不惊的语气，才分开没几天的两个人之间笼罩着一丝别扭的气息，连空气中似乎都弥漫着一股子酸味儿

索隆见他不说，便也不再逼问，用了些力气将山治拽起来将他带了出去，走的时候跟哲夫打了招呼

“老爷子抱歉，山治今天我先带走了”

山治也并不挣扎，显然今天他不在状态，继续留在餐厅里也只是给哲夫老头子增加负担，还不如回去调整一下状态

一路无言的跟着索隆回到了家，识趣的索隆也并没有强迫山治说些什么，将人直接带进了卧室，自己去厅里翻找药箱，两人从不受伤，许久不用都不知道放在哪了

家里向来都是山治在收拾，而此刻他也像是赌气一般的没有提醒索隆药箱其实就在架子上

幸好眼神好使的他环视一周后发现了白色的盒子，把药盒放在床上，自己却蹲在床边和山治的手指平视，近距离的观察伤口，撕开旧的创可贴上面染着不少的血，显然是因为不停止的切菜的动作导致伤口不结痂

他有些生气的蹙眉抬头看了一眼山治，却也不忍心责备

习惯性的把新的创可贴咬在嘴里，他认为这样比较方便，两手忙忙叨叨的用棉签沾着碘酒，擦拭伤口

山治俯视着一颗绿脑袋在他腿边蹲着，眉头紧簇心无旁骛的给他的手指上药，认真无比的表情好像是在思考作战计划一样

握刀的手仿佛也被练出了肌肉一般的结实，想他如果不用刀只用拳头也能给人造成重创吧，而就是这样的手此刻却小心翼翼的为他上着药，像是拿着稀世珍宝一样，生怕一个没轻重弄疼了他

索隆的温柔忍让，体贴入微，他的一颦一笑皆因自己而变换，这让他不想放手更不想失去，他想就这么自私一回，他想将索隆据为己有

他伸出没受伤的手扯掉索隆嘴里的创可贴，身体前倾碰上了索隆的嘴唇，擦药的手瞬间停住了动作，擒在手里的棉签被扔在了地上，他化被动为主动起身带动山治亲吻他的薄唇，对于索隆来说这是世间最美味的佳肴…

“那个……”

两人又亲了几下，口水交换的过程中几根晶莹的银丝挂在两个人的嘴角联系着彼此，索隆先停了下来，仿佛是想到什么了突然正色，刚想说话却被山治的手指堵住了，山治受伤的食指竖在他的嘴边，制止了他接下来要说的话

“嘘，别破坏气氛”

山治突然有些玩味的笑了笑，他明白索隆想要说什么，无非就是解释报纸的那件事，其实山治自己心里清楚这件事是子虚乌有的，让他在意的只是那女孩长得很像古伊娜

不过当索隆因为他受了点小伤而着急的时候，他忽然觉得，只要现在，绿藻头只爱他一个人，这就够了

索隆选择不再解释，他低头埋在山治的肩窝里，用鼻尖磨蹭那里细白的皮肤，均匀的呼吸近距离的喷洒在敏感的肌肤上，仿佛是放下心来

山治的话无疑在告诉索隆 他真的很信任他

索隆悬着的心终于放了下来，内心的喜悦和满足不能溢于言表，只得靠实际行动来证明，他张开嘴咬住山治侧颈的皮肤继而吸允那里直至那里留下了他的印记，他满足的舔弄那块被他允的紫红的皮肤，继而换了另一个地方继续啃咬

第一次感受到索隆侵略性的动作，让山治突然有些惶恐不安，内心躁动仿佛有什么在燃烧着，脖子上传来微麻的痛感和吸允的声音，更加蛊惑人心

“润滑剂在第一个抽屉里……“ 山治推了推索隆的肩膀，拉开一段距离说道

平日里的看见女人就眉飞色舞的花心厨师，在第一次这样的情况下，羞臊的红了脸

因为那润滑剂是他亲自买来备着的，只不过没想到这么快就用上了，要不是这件事他还打算等索隆回来之后什么时候气氛好了给索隆个惊喜，两个成年男人在一起总不能一直只是搂搂抱抱亲亲吧

索隆对他太过于呵护，从来不会强迫他干些什么事情，在这件事上更是自己不说，他就不提

这也让山治不知道该如何张口，也没想明白就只是先去买了，谁知道现在看来倒是买的挺是时候的

被打断的索隆听见山治的话愣了一秒钟，紧接着反应过来飞快的起身，因为是刚买不久的，一打开抽屉就看见了

索隆脱下自己衣服扔在一边，回到床上的他不再执着于留下印记的脖颈，他一边亲吻着山治一边解着衬衫上的扣子

过多的纽扣让索隆觉得麻烦，而他却知道第一次不能操之过急，所以他耐着性子一颗颗的解开

直到衬衫完全开敞有些单薄的挂在山治的身上完全起不到遮挡作用，索隆离开了山治的嘴一路向下

当舌尖划过山治的肩头和胸前时，暴露在空气中的肌肤像是冰火两重天一样承受着快感，口腔的温热和口水的冷却让山治觉得浑身上下热的难受，所有的热量一涌而下全部集中在了下体，他能感受到自己那里已经开始分泌液体了

而让他有如此大反应的仅仅是眼前这个人的亲吻和抚摸，他发觉自己爱上索隆的时候就是因为他仅凭着索隆的汗味就硬了

这让他一度不接受，一个男人的臭汗有什么好闻的…

而此刻，没锻炼的肌肤清爽的索隆还是让他可耻的硬的不行，身体想要被他抚摸

“恩……”

胸前两点被特别的关照着，粗糙的手指不轻不重的揉捏他的乳头，增加了摩擦li他有些羞于被这种方式疼爱，他紧咬着牙关，不让自己发出一点的声音，可急促的喘息还是暴露了他此刻的兴奋

第一次让他有些不知所措，山治并不知道接下来该做些什么，往常对女士他看似老练，实则始终是个只用手撸过的处男，那方面的知识也是道听途说，而和男人做他却是连听都很少听说

裤子已经被褪了下来扔到了地上，相比之下索隆倒显得有些游刃有余，毕竟他的年纪不小了

对他家小孩儿毫无非分之想的那几年，孤身在外又血气方刚难免会找女人发泄一下，这再正常不过了，偶尔玩的开一点也算是有经验的，虽然和男人他也没做过

而山治和外面的那些个女人不同，干净纯洁，他想给他足够的安全感和爱护

他看着山治精神百倍的弹出来的东西，皮肤白皙的山治与自己不同，也许是没怎么用过的缘故，连那里都是浅色的

已经坚挺的开始渗出液体的性爱不需要过多的爱抚，索隆张开嘴巴将龟头含了进去，紧接着就听见了山治的惊呼声

“哈…别……啊”

从没体验过这种待遇的山治吓的叫出了声，他用手伸到下面推着索隆的脑袋，却不想浑身瘫软无力根本用不上力气

他实在是没想到索隆会把他的直接用嘴为他服务，这个能斩断世间任何的大剑豪却屈居于此，只为了让他能够舒服

舌头有技巧的舔过缝隙，又舔过柱身又来到下面，继而用嘴巴包住牙齿整个含进嘴里，不太熟练的动作着，生怕磕到他

其实给人舔他也是第一次，只能学着之前别人给自己做过的来，不过男人最知道男人舒服的点在哪里，他寻着那些个敏感的地方仔细品尝着，用口腔套弄着柱身，舌尖时不时的刺弄顶端的流出淫液的地方，整个房间弥漫着吸允的声音

“恩啊…快…啊啊……”

第一次遭受这样的快感袭击，山治并没有坚持很久就射了出来，他并不想射在索隆嘴里，那东西很脏

可无论他怎么反抗推拒，索隆的嘴牢牢的吸附住他的性器并且继续着动作，让他忍不住的射了出来，高潮的那一刻他挺直了腰却把自己送进了索隆的口腔深处

“快吐…吐出来……”

刚从快感中缓解出来的山治想起索隆还含着他的东西，赶紧想让他赶紧吐出来，那玩意腥的很肯定不是什么好味道

眼看着喉结滚动一下，索隆将他射出来的东西悉数咽了下去…山治害羞极了有些生气的瞪着他，心跳却乱的一塌糊涂

他吻上索隆的嘴，将舌头伸进索隆的嘴里搜刮着剩下的，精液的味道果然不怎么样，这让他的眉毛皱了一下，他要用自己的口水帮这笨蛋漱漱口

舌头在索隆的口腔里肆意侵略纠缠，像是洗刷着什么，脸色潮红却暴露了他，此刻显然是害羞极了，索隆任他折腾的张开嘴轻轻回应，却因为山治的可爱轻笑出声

他腾出手挤着山治准备的润滑剂，倒足了量在手上生怕弄疼他，趁着他认真接吻的空档，在不注意的时候，一指探进了后方那个没有开发过的异常紧致的地方

轻轻地碾压后穴的软肉，深入浅出的抽动着手指，抬眼欣赏山治的表情

“唔恩………”

异物入侵让山治闷哼了一声，足够的润滑让他并没有感觉很疼只是有些难受的皱眉，很快他就适应了一根手指的活动

索隆见他适应了就插进了两根，他觉得自己已经快爆体而亡了，他已经很久没有找过女人了，恋人的诱惑显然让他有些吃不消，更何况山治还他妈该死的性感

他的尺寸不小，本就不该承受性爱的地方，第一次肯定是要扩张到位的

因为忍耐额头上已经冒了许多细汗，山治看在眼里也甜在心里，他努力的放松后穴，收缩着吞吐索隆的手指，让他能够更好的活动

到了第三根手指时，山治有些疼了，已然忘记了接吻的他只得咬着自己的手背来缓解痛苦，索隆看他疼的不行，心疼不已的牵住被咬出牙印的那只手，俯身下去舔弄他的乳晕，围着乳头打着圈，以此分散山治的注意力

“呃恩…可以了……”

这个方法显然是有用的，过了一会儿就感觉到了后穴的收缩配合着他的抽插频率，山治忍不住提醒索隆可以了，再继续弄的话恐怕还没插进来自己就忍不住先射了

索隆估摸着差不多可以了，扶着自己蓄势待发的性器，龟头抵住穴口，抬头与山治对视，大海般清澈的蓝色瞳孔此时沾染了情欲别有滋味

“恩…哈……”

看出了山治的紧张，第一次的结合让索隆热血沸腾就快要失去理智，眼前这个人的身心将完全的属于他一个人，没有什么比这更令人心动的了

他缓慢的将自己的性器往湿热的穴道里送去，听着身下的人难耐的喘息声，他吻了吻山治的眉心以示安慰

直到整个都进去，山治觉得自己像是被劈开了，三根手指和这绿藻头的尺寸完全不是一个程度，本以为扩张了就没事了的他切切实实的感受到了索隆的傲人尺寸

他大口呼吸着缓解疼痛，而索隆似乎忍得太久了有些难以忍耐的活动了两下，过于紧致的后穴紧紧的绞着他的那里，本就涨的发疼的东西更加的不好受

山治不忍心看他那隐忍的样子，强装镇定的伸出胳膊搂过索隆的脖子 ，让索隆趴在自己身上在他耳边发出指令

“可以了，动吧”

得到肯定的索隆不再继续忍耐，轻轻地活动自己的那根，肉刃划过嫩肉的确是疼的厉害，不过为了爱人没什么是不能克服的，山治配合着索隆的动作双手轻抚他强健的背脊

那里并不是平滑的，当时的伤虽然愈合了，却因为创口很大无法恢复如初，增生的疤痕让那里有些凹凸不平，长度从肩膀一直贯穿到腰间

这让山治心疼不已，索隆背后的这道疤痕亦是他心上的一道疤

冰凉的指尖让索隆抖了一下，这孩子的手从小就是这样，无论什么季节都是凉的，此刻屋子里的温度骤升，这点凉意也好似情趣一般的恰到好处的激励着索隆

持续的活动让后穴逐渐适应，分泌出更多的液体混着润滑液让索隆更加顺利的抽动

疼痛减轻快感逐渐显现，细碎的呻吟声和肉体的碰撞声蔓延在整个屋子里

“哈啊…那…不行，啊……”

突然不知道顶到了哪让他的声音再也抑制不住，拔高的呻吟无疑是最大的鼓励，索隆了然于心的继续向那个点奋力前进

异样的快感让山治再也控制不住自己的叫声，他摇着头似乎很痛苦，身体反应却更加真实，后穴紧紧的咬住索隆的性器一缩一放仿佛盛情邀请一般

索隆拔出自己的东西，跪在床上把山治两条修长的腿架在自己的肩膀上寻着放下的触感寻找到了那一点

这样的姿势让山治清清楚楚的看见了他是如何被一个男人操了的，男人箍住他的腰狠狠的顶弄着深处的软肉

视觉上的冲击无疑是催情药一般，让山治无法忍受快感的袭来，他忘情的呻吟出声

指甲也因为强烈的摩擦快感嵌进了索隆坚实的后背，摸着后背上凸起的伤疤，山治的心化成了一滩水一样，任由身上的人折腾他

“感受到了吗，我在你里面”

“啊啊…别…说”

索隆憋着坏似的调侃山治，见山治已经完全适应了这档子事，索隆也仿佛变了个人一般放开了的弄他，这样的他却也叫山治喜欢的不行

说出的话令人害臊，山治脸都红到了耳朵，他从破碎的呻吟中挣扎着想让索隆闭嘴，却连一句完整的话都说不出来

索隆坏笑着俯身下去舔弄山治挺立的乳头，因为剧烈运动而产生的汗水浮在小麦色的肌肉上，明明是一具男人的身体，山治却像着了魔一般的伸出舌头舔舐着索隆肩膀上的汗水，其中还夹杂着呻吟

“呼…”索隆舒爽的呼气，身心上的满足让他只想狠狠的疼爱身下的人

身上的人摆动着胯狠狠的撞击着身下的人，白皙的臀肉被撞的来回波动，结合处发出噗嗤的水声

快感使然山治不禁想要的更多，想要将自己更深入的结合到索隆的身体中，他情不自禁的用腿勾住了索隆的腰，显然的是在邀请

体内的性器因为山治的动作而兴奋的涨大，脉搏在穴道里跳动着，猛烈的摇晃抽插，仿佛之前的温情脉脉都是假的

“嗯啊…绿…绿藻头，慢…啊”

肠道被一次次的凿开贯穿，夹生出的快感另山治早就在此硬起来的前端渗出了许多液体

越缩越紧的后穴紧紧的吸附着索隆，他咬着牙继续挺动，并且加快了速度，这让山治有些吃不消了，大脑空白带了些哭声似的叫喊着，请求索隆慢一点

而被快感主导的绿发男人已经听不见那毫无说服力的央求了，他只想深一点，再深一点，将山治吃入腹中

不断被顶弄某一点，山治感到自己的后面麻酥，随着大力的抽插他控制不住后穴的收缩，前方也有要失禁的感觉

突然一记顶弄，体内的性器到达了前所未有的深度

“啊啊啊……索 隆！”

高潮来临的那一刻山治无助的叫喊着索隆的名字，很少听到这样的的称呼让索隆不自持的跟着射进了深处

第一次的前后高潮让山治整个人都持续的颤抖着痉挛，前方射出的精液喷溅到索隆的胸膛上，他的手攥紧了床单挺起腰不受控制的收缩后穴，口水因为嘴巴来不及闭合而顺着嘴角流下

索隆喘着粗气从强烈收缩的穴道里抽离出来，带出了许多乳白色的精液从闭合不上的穴口里流出来印湿了灰蓝色的床单

索隆随意的躺在一边休息着，屋子里顿时安静的只剩下两个人喘着粗气的声音

最先缓过来恢复平静的索隆 看了眼山治的表情，嘴巴微张着已经不在大喘气了，可眼睛却还是发直一般的不知道在思考些什么

索隆看着可爱，起身揉了揉小孩儿金色的头发，额前的碎发已经被汗水打湿

此时山治回过神来对上索隆的眼睛，墨黑色的瞳孔里带着些许吃饱喝足的餍足感，索隆的轻笑从他的耳边响起

继而这颗能说会动的植物便凑过来亲吻他的嘴唇，还好死不死的发出“啵”的声音

山治抬手拽住了他后脑的短发，拉开距离又看着他，眼里带着的感情不知该从何说起

“我爱你”

“巧了，我也是…”

索隆前倾着用自己的鼻尖磨蹭着山治的好似撒娇一般，温热的气息喷洒在山治的脸上，宠溺的替山治说出了他也想说的话

表白的话听的人心里痒痒的

山治学着索隆的样子揉着索隆绿色的短发，咧开嘴露出笑容会应着他，并且给了他一个深吻…

两个接吻的人极其不认真的嘴角上扬着………

……………………

玩具士兵和他的王子的故事还在继续，而将来他们或许面临更的难题，或许面临更严峻的考验

也许他们不会一直留在东海，也许他们会一起去到更远的地方，也许，他们还会遇见许多朋友

无论如何，他们，会永远站在一起

与索拉的那个约定索隆心甘情愿的用一辈子去完成

无论10岁，20岁，还是一辈子

山治都是他要守护的那个金发小孩儿

而自己也始终是那个甘愿被困住的专属于他的…玩具绿藻头…………

**Author's Note:**

> 到这，玩具士兵这个题材就彻底地完结了，作为弥补内心遗憾和空缺的一篇文章，索隆在山治同年最黑暗的时候出现，陪伴，到后来结婚时的挽留，他都在，相信这是许多索香党都想看到的场面
> 
> 希望这篇文章能够弥补和我一样的小伙伴们
> 
> 后期说的他们也许不会一直留在东海，也算是一个伏笔，他们不会就此停下脚步，又或许精彩的人生才刚刚开始，可就算是这样他们两个始终会是并肩作战的
> 
> 感谢一直以来追文的各位，谢谢你们的等待鼓励与支持
> 
> 小爱留


End file.
